The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to techniques for movement of a component of an imaging system. In a medical imaging system, such as in an x-ray computed tomography (x-ray CT) imaging system, a subject may be placed on an imaging platform such as a bed, or other platform configured to pass through a gantry. The gantry may define an opening referred to as a bore. As the subject, such as a patient moves through the bore, components within the gantry emit radiation. The gantry may include other components, such as a collimator configured to narrow radiation beams, or otherwise adjust radiation slice thickness. The components that are disposed within the gantry may be difficult to service. In some scenarios, a component disposed within the gantry may be required to be lifted out of the gantry for servicing, repair, and/or replacement. However, removing components from the gantry is challenging due to the weight of the components, obstruction caused by the gantry itself, and the like. In some circumstances, cranes have been developed to assist in removing components of the imaging system, yet servicing components of the gantry remains difficult.